About Time
by 1DForever98
Summary: Jack and Kim finally get together.He promised her he would never lose her.Did he speak too soon? Oh did i mention they're spies?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm really new to Fanfiction so give me a break and please review I can take some advice on how to improve my story! Just don't be mean about it please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or the characters.

**About Time**

**Chapter 1 : Just A Dream?**

**Kim's POV**

I smiled at him and I leaned in as he did our lips were about to touch

Three… Two… On- "Beep!" my alarm clock rang signaling me to wake up.

"Ugh." I groaned and sighed heavily in realization that it was just a dream.(Hehe see what I did there) Oh Sorry! Let me introduce myself my name is Kim Crawford and guy in my dream is Jack Anderson and he's my best friend who I am **DESPERATELY IN LOVE WITH. **I know pretty pathetic right? But I just can't help but always get lost in his chocolate brown pools of eyes. I never told him how I felt and we are 18 years old now and go to the SIA SPY INSTITUTE OF AMERICA (IDK I made it up) anyways I never told him how I felt because I was afraid of rejection and things would be all awkward between us. Breaking out of my trance I started getting ready before I'd be late for shooting practice it's one of the many perks of being a spy being able to carry weapons around like guns and knives. So I ran into the huge bathroom with various showers all the girls share. Took a quick shower got dressed in simple blue skinny jeans and a sky blue tank top. I ran to class seems I was early that's a surprise I thought. Apparently that wasn't the only surprise I would get that day. "Hey Kimmy"he famous Jack Anderson called, he knew I had despised that name more than anything in the world.

"Hey Jackson" I called back smirking at him like I usually did. His smirk faded away.

"Not funny". He replied with a icy glare that's where I cross the line.

"Hey, stole my glare!" I shouted . As the famous Jack Anderson smirk reappeared.

"So what's up?" I asked him with my everyday smile. That's when he seemed nervous.

Which was weird my Jack never seemed nervous. WAIT WHAT? Did I just say **my **Jack? Focus Kim! That's when he spoke up.

"Well..hehe he started and the flashed his award winning smile.

I smiled back. We found ourselves staring into each other's eyes.

"Hmm". He said and cleared his throat.

"Right..well um Kim you and have known eachother for a long time and I always teased you about having a crush on me while I started to develop on- "Bang!"

I wasn't surprised it was probally some beginners at shooting practice or Jerry messing something up which I assured Jack of and told him to continue.

**Jack's POV**

I got a little distracted until she broke me out of my trance and told me to continue. I did as I was told.

"Right where was I? I asked her

"you said you were starting to develop on then "Bang!" I jumped when she …more. I said nervously looking at her blank expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm really new to Fanfiction so give me a break and please review I can take some advice on how to improve my story! Just don't be mean about it please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or the characters.

**About Time**

**Chapter 1 : Just A Dream?**

**Kim's POV**

I smiled at him and I leaned in as he did our lips were about to touch

Three… Two… On- "Beep!" my alarm clock rang signaling me to wake up.

"Ugh." I groaned and sighed heavily in realization that it was just a dream.(Hehe see what I did there) Oh Sorry! Let me introduce myself my name is Kim Crawford and guy in my dream is Jack Anderson and he's my best friend who I am **DESPERATELY IN LOVE WITH. **I know pretty pathetic right? But I just can't help but always get lost in his chocolate brown pools of eyes. I never told him how I felt and we are 18 years old now and go to the SIA SPY INSTITUTE OF AMERICA (IDK I made it up) anyways I never told him how I felt because I was afraid of rejection and things would be all awkward between us. Breaking out of my trance I started getting ready before I'd be late for shooting practice it's one of the many perks of being a spy being able to carry weapons around like guns and knives. So I ran into the huge bathroom with various showers all the girls share. Took a quick shower got dressed in simple blue skinny jeans and a sky blue tank top. I ran to class seems I was early that's a surprise I thought. Apparently that wasn't the only surprise I would get that day. "Hey Kimmy"he famous Jack Anderson called, he knew I had despised that name more than anything in the world.

"Hey Jackson" I called back smirking at him like I usually did. His smirk faded away.

"Not funny". He replied with a icy glare that's where I cross the line.

"Hey, stole my glare!" I shouted . As the famous Jack Anderson smirk reappeared.

"So what's up?" I asked him with my everyday smile. That's when he seemed nervous.

Which was weird my Jack never seemed nervous. WAIT WHAT? Did I just say **my **Jack? Focus Kim! That's when he spoke up.

"Well..hehe he started and the flashed his award winning smile.

I smiled back. We found ourselves staring into each other's eyes.

"Hmm". He said and cleared his throat.

"Right..well um Kim you and have known eachother for a long time and I always teased you about having a crush on me while I started to develop on- "Bang!"

I wasn't surprised it was probally some beginners at shooting practice or Jerry messing something up which I assured Jack of and told him to continue.

**Jack's POV**

I got a little distracted until she broke me out of my trance and told me to continue. I did as I was told.

"Right where was I? I asked her

"you said you were starting to develop on then "Bang!" I jumped when she …more. I said nervously looking at her blank expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I don't know any other way to upload this but e new chapter anyways soooo sorry for the long wait here u go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or the characters.

Okay so im sorry if you wanted me to write this part out but Jack told her how he felt and he asked her to be his girlfriend, then they were called to the spies lounge and the Dean told them to be careful because they were invaded by enemy spies and they want all the spies especially the girls *gasp*. okay on with the story. Srry again. XD

**Kim's POV**

I felt Jack's grip tighten on me and I put my warm hand on his comforting him.

"It's Okay". I told him softly.

He let a quiet sigh so the Dean wouldn't get mad "I know but I just got you I don't want to lose you". He said with worry just dripping from his eyes.

"Aww babe that's really sweet but your hero comlex is kicking in." I said jokingly

"Haha very funny". He whispered.

"Agent Anderson and Agent Crawford Shut it ! This is important!" He yelled

"Sorry ". We both said simultaneously.

Jack's POV

"You are dismissed, but remember be safe and prepared all the time **Especially**** OFF campus**." Then I remembered what I had told the guys my eyes widened.

"Hey let's get out of here." I told her both to get her to the surprise and to not think about the whole posibility losing her I would just die if I did I mean just look at her I love her so much. I snapped out of my thoughts as Kim asked me a question.

"Why?" she said curious.

"I have a surprise for you I told her while putting my arm around her shoulder and slightly pushing her I can't believe she's all mine!

"Okay?" She asked more than said and I chuckled at this.

So she didn't bombard me with questions like she normally would which is weird.

Anyway we finally got off campus and came to a beautiful candle lit picnic thank god it was the afternoon and Summer ! (well spies can't take a vacation people and it's like Zoey 101 campus but way cooler and nicer) She gasped

"How did you-when-how the-what the-?" she stuttered I chuckled there's MY Kimmy.

"Eddie, Milton, and Jerry…I texted them neither of them minded missing the meeting except for Milton but they owed me and he never missed a meeting his life so one couldn't hurt" I said giving her one of my million dollar smiles.

"You're the best boyfriend ever" She said I could feel myself blushing.

"Anyways let's eat". I knew I felt someone watching us but I just shrugged it off.

I was about to take a bite of my pizza compliments of me I really love to cook so this was fun (Leo Howard who plays Jack actually said he really likes to cook) I saw the bushes rustling so being the paranoid guy I am I started creeping toward it .

Not taking a chance to let it go thinking it was the guys.

"Jack what ar-

"Shhh!" I told her I pulled my gunfrom my back pocket out and got it ready and loaded it like I said always prepared…. So to scare them off I shot the ground by the tree and that sure did the trick…

Hope you all liked it R& R please review these took me atleast probally 20 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so I'm deleting this story and making a different one cuz I realized how this was a sucky plot but actually if anyone wants to adopt it feel free  
>my next story will be called "DREAM" just give it a chance everyone I think you'll like.<br>Love you guys!


End file.
